1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reconnecting, enclosing, clamping, and locking wire splices from a multi-wire electric cable into an enclosure housing and more specifically to a reusable, improved enclosure for wire splices.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Previous methods of wire splicing require multiple pieces for clamping a cable in a bushing and for attaching the bushing to a housing. If a liquid tight seal was required, a sealing material was added to a cavity in the bushing after the cables were installed, or a portion of the bushing was hermetically sealed to the cable.